poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Splitting up/Pikachu, Mew and Meowth races to the cave/The Red Blobs swallow Henry, Rika, Max, Brock, May and the other heroes
Here is how the heroes split up, Pikachu, Mew and Meowth are running in the cave and then the red blobs came and swallow the heroes goes in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (The heroes made it to the caves) Ash Ketchum: I'll lead them away for you. Try to find a way out and we'll meet up later. Kidd Summers: You got it, let's hustle. (The other heroes splits up) Takato Matsuki: I'm staying too. Ash Ketchum: '''You're staying? '''Lucario: '''I won't leave until you'll find Pikachu. '''Guilmon: '''Oh, That's the way you help. '''Lucario: '''Yes, I know you'll do the same for me. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks Lucario. '''Hunter: '''I knew that you guys are now finally friends after that apology from Ash earlier. '''Lucario: '''Spyro was a great eternal aura Dragon like you. '''Ash Ketchum: Thanks hope we find those dragons encased of the crystal. (Spyro uses his mind to communicate the other Spyro, Cynder and Sparx encase of the Crystal inside the throne room of the Tree of Beginning with green beam lights) Spyro: '''I sense a Crystal filled with Dragons. Let's go. (Ash sends out Corphish and Groyvle, As Regirock and Registeel arrived) '''Bloom: Winx magic! (She transforms into Winx form) Bloom: '''It's time to take them down! '''Ash Ketchum: Grovyle, bullet seed! Corphish, bubble beam! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! (They fire their attacks on Regirock and Registeel) Ash Ketchum: '''Good work, come on! (The heroes runs off while Regirock and Registeel goes after them) '''Ash Ketchum: Hey, you! Bet you can't catch us! (We cut to Pikachu running, Then he heard something and continue running, As mew flies, Meowth gets tired but runs quickly, As they enter the cave, First Pikachu runs off to find them, Then Mew flies and Meowth does his somersault, Then 3 red blobs appears) Meowth: '''Who are you? (The 3 red blobs passes by Pikachu, now we go to our heroes trying to find the way out. Suddenly the red blobs appears and starts to swallow the heroes) '''May: '''Max! '''Max: '''Help me! (Then another red blob caught Brock, As Kidd summers try to save them, But another red blob appears, But she avoids getting swallowed) '''Sgt James Byrd: '''What the devil? '''Tecna: '''Their in trouble! '''Blink the Mole: '''Look out! (Then more red blobs came and starts to swallow the heroes) '''Brock: Run for it guys! (Brock threw all of his Pokeballs releasing his Pokemon) Rika Nonaka: '''Renamon! Hurry! Get out! '''Henry Wong: '''Terriermon! Go on without me! '''Hoagie P. Gilligan: '''We're goners! '''Patrick: '''Spongebob! Help me! '''SpongeBob: Hang on Patrick, I've got ya! May: '''No! (The blobs completely swallowed the heroes) '''Terriermon: Henry, no! Renamon: Rika! SpongeBob: PATRICK! May: '''They're gone... (Then More Red Blobs appears and began swallowing May and the others) '''Spongebob: '''No! Not me! '''May: '''Come on out, everyone! (May brings out her whole Pokemon team as she gets swallowed) '''SpongeBob: Help! Help! Get me out before it digests me! Eddy: Ed, we're done for! Ed: '''We are so immanure? '''Eddy: '''Immature, stupid! Immature! Oh man, we’re being eaten! '''Ed: '''To all the girls I love before. (His head sinks but Eddy grabs his head) '''Eddy: '''No, Ed! '''Double-D: Ed! Eddy! Help me, please! (The blobs swallows the eds and Spongebob as the crystals turns red to blue more of them tries to swallow Kidd but she avoids them) Kidd Summers: '''This is bad. (Kidd runs off while the heroes and the Pokemon team watches in sadness) '''Renamon: Rika... I'm sorry I failed you. Terriermon: They can't be gone! They can't be eaten! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes